


Glee Gen Fictlet #2 Graduation Party

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Glee Gen Fictlet #2 Graduation Party

** rompt: the remaining four seniors plan a graduation party, all of new ND and some of the graduates who have helped them at competitions and such are invited to attend. it ends up being biota 2.0. basically just shenanigans with former grads witnessing the drama free family dynamic the current seniors helped create. **

  


** Kurt sat in the back of the party in Sugar’s living room, sandwiched on the couch between Puck and Santana, nursing his wine cooler. Blaine was now on karaoke duet number four, jumping around singing “1999” with Artie and Unique.  He couldn’t believe it’s been two years since Rachel Berry’s Trainwreck of a party, two years since she kissed Blaine and took him on a date, two years since Blaine was the outsider, and drank too much to try and overcompensate.  **

  


** It’s funny how things change, he thinks as he watches Blaine throw an arm around Sam and pull him into a hug, whispering something in his ear. They both laugh as Sam grabs his mic and starts to sing “Hot in Herre’ with Ryder.  **

  


** Santana leans over and whispers to Kurt, “So like, I know you and Blaine are almost back together or whatever, and Trouty Mouth is straight, but I’m not gonna lie, I’d pay good money to watch them bang.” **

  


** Puck leans over their laps, spilling his beer all over them. **

  


** “I want in on that action. I’d totally watch, my boy Sam totally has DSL. It’s kind of sad when you think about it, lips like that and he’s probably never going to suck a dick. If I met a girl with a mouth like that, I’d marry her.”  **

  


** Santana turns to Puck, “You’re so that guy that turns gay when he drinks. You’re gonna be making out with some dude by the end of the night. I hope it’s your brother.”  **

  


** Puck and Santana start arguing, prompting Kurt to get up and finally join the party.  **

  
  
** He looks around the group, a little surprised that it’s so quiet. Sam finishes his song and Mercedes stumbles over to him and grabs him by the hand and pulls him towards the hallway. He sees Kitty sitting on Artie’s chair, laughing loudly with her head thrown back. Unique is dancing with Ryder, or trying to anyway, since he mostly moves like Finn. Sugar, surprisingly enough is straddling Joe in a chair in the corner. And Blaine is sitting on the floor, laughing and talking to Tina, Marley and Jake. Kurt sits down to join them and Blaine smiles and throws an arm around him. **

  


** “Are you having fun, Kurt? This is fun, right?”  **

  


** Kurt smiles, he did miss this Blaine, the one that gets overly enthusiastic and just bounces around from person to person having a good time.  **

  


** “I am having fun. What about you?”  **

  
  
** “I think this might be the best party EVER!”  **

  


** Kurt laughs, “You think every party is the best party ever.”  **

  


** Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he thinks over what Kurt just told him, he gets really serious before saying, “No, seriously, this is really the best party.”  **

  


** Kurt laughs again, “I believe you.” He pats Blaine’s knee. Artie rolls Kitty over with an empty bottle, and the rest of the group, sans Santana, Puck, Mercedes and Sam join them in a circle.  **

  


** “You guys know what’s up! Spin the bottle.”  **

  


** Kurt feels an overwhelming sense of dread. Blaine just pats his knee and smiles warmly.  **

  


** “I don’t think I’m gonna play.” Kurt starts to stand up but sees Blaine standing up with him. **

  


** “Blaine, stay. You can play, I promise. I won’t get mad. It’s your grad night, do whatever you want.”  **

  


** Blaine still looks concerned, but Kurt just smiles before going back to the couch where Santana and Puck are being pushed into the arm by Mercedes and Sam who are rapidly approaching second base and don’t seem to notice other people are around. **

  


** ************************ **

  


** “So let me get this straight,” Santana slurs, gesturing with her glass towards the circle on the floor where Marley and Ryder are kissing enthusiastically. **

  


** “He liked her, kissed her twice before, once after she got with baby Puck, and they’re all friends? And now she’s kissing him again, across baby Puck’s lap, and baby Puck is just smiling like it’s nothing?”  **

  


** Puck nods, “Yep. Not a word, he hangs out with them all the time.”  **

  


** They watch as Ryder spins the bottle and lands on Unique. They smile shyly at each other before meeting in the middle and kissing chastely. **

  


** “And she catfished him, and pretended to be someone else, and he even threatened to quit Glee club, but he came back a few days later and that was that,”  Kurt says with a shrug. **

  


** Santana, Puck and Kurt watch the group as they cheer for Ryder and Unique.  Santana starts crying. **

  
  
** “It’s so fucking sweet. I hate them. I fucking hate them, they’re so damn nice to each other, it’s so boring,” Kurt rubs her back as she sobs. **

  


** They watch as Artie spins the bottle and it lands on Blaine, everyone cheers. **

  


** “Blaine Warbler, I’m gonna rock your world,” Artie jokes before Blaine crawls over and actually plants himself in Artie’s lap before kissing him slowly and sensually. **

  


** “Aren’t you gonna rage or something? Shouldn’t you be raging and yanking Blaine away from him or something?” Puck asks, watching as Blaine and Artie continue to go at it. **

  


** Kurt thinks about it, he should be jealous, he and Blaine aren’t quite what they used to be, but they are something again. But as he looks around and sees all how much fun everyone is having and how drama free it all is, he decides to just let Blaine have his fun. It’s just spin the bottle, it doesn’t mean anything. **

** Plus, he has it on good authority that Artie’s been harboring a bit of a crush on Blaine anyway, and it’s grad night, he’ll let them have their fun.  **


End file.
